Rampage: The drug wars (2017)
Rampage: The drug wars is a 2017 action, thriller, mass murder, film starring Hacker V, Sophie Dee. It's the sequel of Rampage (2017). Plots After the collapse of the Communist government in Vietnam, the Chinese plans to overthrow the pro-American government as they fund the drug cartels to cause chaos in the country and establish an army, the VNLA, to later launch the war against the new government. Agent N, now is an agent of the organization, team up with the DEA agents to rescue the village from the attack of the cartels. It later turns out that it's a trap of the VNLA and the drug cartels to attack the sub-station of the organization in the forest. Kitty and some staff of the organization escape in the stealth before the drug cartels and the VNLA could comes inside the station. Agent N and the rest of the staff stay back and fight. Later, Agent N is the only survive and he manages to escape from the station before the enemies take over the place. 3 months later, Agent N is now hiding deep in the jungle and plans for the one-man-army attack to terminate the cartel and the VNLA. He also films his speech to appeal all Vietnamese to stand up to kill the drug cartel. Later, he launches an one-man-army attack to a village where is actually a drug cartel. At the end of the attack, the lord of the cartel reveal the information of the meeting held in Ha Noi of Cuong, an ultimate leader of the crime organizations in Vietnam. A few days later, Agent N comes to Ha Noi and kills Cuong during a machine gun-massacre from the view of the window to the meeting. When Agent N returns to his hiding place in the jungle and is streaming his speech on the internet, the VNLA and drug cartels assault his place. By making the them falls in the trap, Agent N manages to kill a lot of enemies but is injured and escapes on the train. The news of the assault on Agent N whereabout is spreading on the news with the claim of his death cause the VNLA. Agent N is later became an iconic figure after his appealing speech and the news of his death. Chaos breaks out in the country between the citizens and the drug cartels. The Vietnames government declines the information of Agent N's death, states that he is still alive and is hiding somewhere. They also confirms that the new government will keep on their way to hunt for him due to the terrorist attacks he had committed. Meanwhile, the government also declares the wars against the VNLA and promise to wipe them out. Agent N, who is now recovered from the injured after the assault, is escorted by Ava, another staff of the organization to come to San Andreas, an isolated area in America to live. The movie ends with the call from Agent N to Kitty and she turns off the call as she is scared to know that Agent N is a real terrorist and decides to end her relationship with him. Cast Hacker V ....... Agent N Sophie Dee .... Kitty Le Minh Cuong .... Cuong Ava Addams ........ Ava Relase Rampage: The Drug Wars is premiered on 27/5/2017 Production Reception Rampage: The Drug Wars received mixed or average reviews from critics. Audience critizes the movies for a lot of copy from Rampage: President down of Uwe Boll. Actor Morgan Freeman critizes the movies for weak plot and the action is not as well as its preceed. The movies average rating on IMDB is 6.1/10. Sequel As the plan of the producer, Rampage: San Andreas will come after The Drug Wars, but they later changes their idea as they need to save money and budget for San Andreas and states that San Andreas will be a block-buster and even the best one in the franchise. So that the production of Rampage: San Andreas is delayed for a long time. During an interview to the New York Times, the producer says about his plans:" Rampage: San Andreas will not just feature the gang wars in San Andreas. This will a one-man army war of Agent N against the invasion army. To make it a block buster, we have to save the money for budget". Later, the Parallel Scenarios has the new idea, the script writer shares on an Interview: " Agent N still has some more things to do in Vietnam. So in the sequel, we have to bring him back in Vietnam. This time, he must fight against the terrorist in the country to save his lover, Kitty." He also says about the future of the franchise: "We think that after the sequel, Agent N might have not thing more to do in Vietnam. Instead, now he lives in San Andreas so he has a lot of thing to do in America. But maybe we will later bring him back to Vietnam one more time and this time, he must cross the Chinese border to fight against them or even overthrow the Communist government in there. But he will do this after he finishes a lot of things in America". In 22/5/17, before the premier of Rampage: The Drug Wars, the producer announced that the sequel Rampage: The Last Terrorists has finished the script and is filming. Hacker V and Sophie Dee reprise their role. Gerard Butler also confirm that he will be in the movie. Erin Cummings and Ava Addams says that they will play a few scene in the movie. The sequel Rampage: The Last Terrorists will bring Agent N back to Vietnam one more time to save his lover Kitty as she is now in danger of the VNLA, which is now a terrorist organizaion funded by Chinese. Category:2017 films Category:Wikipedia Category:Sophie Dee's film